¡Por un juego de póker!
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU, OC] — ¿¡Me vendiste por un juego de póker? —pregunta ella exaltada. —Lo siento, hija mía. Tenía todas las de ganar, de verdad. Pero al final, perdí. — ¡Por supuesto! Y ahora yo debo casarme con un hombre que no conozco por tu maldita ebriedad y adicción al juego. [HIATUS]


**¡Por un juego de póker!** **por Angie Friki Black.**

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

Este fic participa en el Reto de Febrero: Arreglos Matrimoniales del foro "Hazme el amor".

**Advertencia: **Contiene lenguaje obsceno, situaciones de tensión sexual y/o lemon explícito. Si se es muy susceptible, por favor abstenerse a leer.

* * *

El ambiente es animado.

Las luces revolotean como insectos alrededor de todo el escenario. Bebidas de origen desconocido son llevadas a todas las personas que allí se encuentran, por chicas vestidas provocativamente con mini faldas negras y ajustadas; tops en color blanco y corbatines de lentejuelas y diversos colores. Sus caras maquilladas seductoramente, de vez en cuando ofrecen sonrisas juguetonas y guiños de ojos cuando algún cliente quiere propasarse más de lo debido.

— ¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Hagan sus apuestas damas y caballeros!

El Delear* anuncia una nueva partida moviendo sus manos para atraer la atención de los clientes que quieran jugar a probar su suerte.

—El hombre vestido elegantemente es el primero en atreverse. ¿Alguien que quiera desafiarlo?

Los espectadores que se han reunido alrededor de la gran mesa en el casino mueven sus ojos expectantes de un lado a otro, esperando a que alguien se atreva a desafiar a aquel hombre con pinta de confiado y adinerado. Transcurridos algunos minutos, nadie se atreve.

— ¡Vamos señores y señoras! ¿Nadie quiere desafiar a éste caballero y probar su suerte?

Silencio absoluto.

La energía de superioridad que emana aquel hombre vestido de piel de lobo, es suficiente para acobardar a cualquiera.

—Y-yo… —grita un hombre bajito y regordete, saliendo detrás del público que se ha reunido alrededor—. Yo de-desafiaré al pe-perrito —por su tono de voz, y el cómo arrastra las palabras, todos pueden darse cuenta de que está ebrio.

— ¿Está seguro, caballero? No creo que sea buena idea dado el estado en el que se encuentra —pregunta amablemente el hombre vestido con traje de lobo.

— ¡To-tonterías! —responde enrojecido el hombre regordete—. Seguramente usted, buen hombre, tiene miedo de que yo le gane, ¿no es así?

El mencionado quita de su cara la máscara de un lobo feroz tranquilamente. Dejando al descubierto su rostro pálido como la nieve, labios curvados en una sonrisa cínica y arrogante; y ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche más sombría que cualquiera de los presentes hubiera presenciado.

— Furukawa Naraku —responde tendiéndole la mano al hombre regordete—. Un gusto.

A pesar de la ebriedad del hombre, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras de Naraku.

—Como sea. Mori Kimura

—Bueno caballeros. ¿Apuestas? —exclama el Delear.

Naraku saca varios billetes cambiándolos por fichas. Lanza a la mesa una docena de fichas negras; que valen cada una de ellas: 100 dólares. Kimura traga saliva, al parecer el efecto del alcohol está desapareciendo. Roba varias de las copas que llevan las sexys camareras. Al terminar de tomarse la tercera, sonríe mostrando sus dientes delanteros podridos. Lanza la misma cantidad de fichas negras a la mesa.

— ¡Que empiece el juego! —grita el hombre, mientras reparte las tres cartas correspondientes—. ¿Más apuestas? ¿O alguno se retira?

Naraku examina sus cartas, su cara es inexpresiva, lo que se conoce como cara de póker. En cambio Kimura, empieza a sudar frío

— ¿Algo que decir, señor Mori? —Naraku alza una ceja mientras una rubia voluptuosa se apoderaba de su brazo izquierdo y sonríe sensualmente.

—Nada —responde mientras se desamarra un poco la corbata.

—Entonces quiero apostar —lanza otras cinco fichas negras mientras su sonrisa se amplía aún más.

—Como gustes —Kimura tira las cinco fichas con desagrado.

—Prosigamos —el Delear reparte la cuarta carta a cada uno, fija su vista en ambos hombres.

Naraku niega.

No quiere hacer apuestas.

Kimura se relaja un poco.

El Delear reparte la última carta. Kimura sonríe al tener su última carta, se siente satisfecho.

—Sabe señor Naraku, tengo una propuesta un poco divertida para usted.

Naraku deja sus cartas, mira con interés a Kimura.

— ¿Qué me propone?

—Bueno, ¿qué le parecería si apostara la mano en matrimonio de mí hija?

Un grito de asombro se deja escuchar en toda la estancia.

— ¿Está seguro de apostar a su hija? Yo me tomo las cosas muy en serio, señor Mori.

Kimura juega con sus dedos con arrogancia.

—Sí, muy seguro.

— ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

—Sí, muy seguro —vuelve a pronunciar.

—Bueno, si ya todos están de acuerdo en sus apuestas. ¿Mostramos las cartas?

Se hace un sepulcral silencio de expectación.

Kimura toma sus cartas en sus manos.

—Creo que yo he ganado —pronuncia mientras enseña una escalera de color.

El público aplaude en señal de asombro. Naraku se mantiene relajado. Luego de los minutos de aplausos, voltea tranquilamente sus cartas mostrando una escalera real ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—Pues creo que yo, gané.

Nadie aplaude.

Es difícil salir del primer asombro. Minutos después, toda la sala da gritos de vitoreo. A Kimura se le desencaja la mandíbula, aún no sale del asombro.

— ¡Y parece que nuestro caballero vestido de lobo, al final, ha ganado!

El Delear le da sus fichas a Naraku, mientras éste le sonríe a Kimura de una forma malévola.

—Te invito una copa, tú y yo creo que debemos hablar.

Ambos se dirigen a la barra. Naraku pide un vodka para ambos, Kimura pide el suyo muy cargado.

—Bueno señor Mori. Yo he ganado, así que creo que nuestro trato debe efectuarse, ¿no es así? —toma un sorbo de su vodka relamiéndose los labios—. Su hija debe ser afortunada al tener un padre como usted.

Kimura toma su trago de una sola sentada. El rostro se le contrae apretando sus puños.

—No se atreva a hablar así de mí hija.

— ¿Y con qué derecho usted me pide que no hable así?

Kimura se muerde la lengua, él tiene razón. Ha apostado a su hija, y ha perdido.

—Escuche Mori. Yo soy un hombre de palabra, y no me agradan los hombres que no lo son. Así que mejor que usted cumpla con su trato. No querrá saber lo que les pasa a los hombres que no cumplen conmigo, ¿o sí?

El hombre regordete tiembla. El sujeto con el que se ha metido, tiene una pinta muy mala.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Así me gusta —Naraku le da un golpe en la espalda haciéndole pegar un brinco—. Tiene una semana para llevarme a su hija al hotel Shikon no Tama.

Se levanta dejando caer algunos billetes sobre la barra. Y se marcha dejando a un Kimura, totalmente horrorizado.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Esta vez vengo con un nuevo fic, que, como dije allá arriba participa en un reto. El fic constará de cinco capítulos, y éste es el primero. Como pueden ver, Naraku hasta ahora parece todo un ser maligno, vamos, que tenía que mantener su personalidad. Kimura es un personaje de mí autoría, ósea que es de mí entera propiedad.

Delear*: Es el hombre (o mujer en algunos casos) que reparte las cartas en un casino, y se encarga de las apuestas y esas cosas.

Hasta ahora no he dado pistas de nada, ya en el segundo capítulo se revelaran algunas cosas. Como quién es la hija que Kimura apostó, y porque Naraku aceptó tal oferta.

En los próximos capítulos habrá un poco de tensión sexual ya que es un requisito para el reto, aunque aún estoy decidiendo si habrá o no lemon.

Los primeros cuatro capítulos ya están escritos, mi meta es publicar uno por día. Al quinto le llevo la mitad de las palabras ya que aún me estoy decidiendo por algunas cosas; eso sí, espero terminar este fic antes del martes 24.

Sin más, espero saber si les gustó. Y si están creando ya algunas hipótesis.

Un besito y nos leemos mañana.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
